1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to magnetic field response sensors for conductive media, more specifically conductive surfaces and conductive closed cavities. It relates in particular to a magnetic field response sensor comprising an inductor separated by a fixed distance from the conductive surface. The inductor radiates essentially in open space and transmits information gathered by the capacitive element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic field response sensor is a passive inductor-capacitive circuit designed to change correspondingly with a change in the physical state that the sensor measures. Use of inductors and capacitors to form resonant circuits is established in the literature. See, for example, D. Halliday and R. Resnick, Fundamental of Physics, 2nd Edition, Wiley, New York, pp. 624-634 or similar basic physics or electronics texts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,773 (Moffatt) teaches a capacitive pressure transducer that uses a separate inductance and capacitance, with the capacitor and inductor attached to the same framework. Moffatt teaches a method for overcoming the temperature problems associated with such design. U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,834 (Pinto et al.) teaches a capacitive pressure sensor having encapsulated resonating components, wherein the capacitor is located within a housing and the inductor is located outside of the housing. The resonance circuit is electrically coupled to an oscillator.
Metal enclosures have low transmissivity for Radio Frequency (FR) energy and thus present problems for magnetic field response sensors. Proximity to conductive surfaces alters the inductance of magnetic frequency response sensors. As a sensor gets closer to a conductive surface, the magnetic field energy of the sensor is reduced due to eddy currents being induced in the conductive surface. Existing measurement devices do not address the issue of RF transmissivity. It is often desirable to obtain measurements pertaining to conductive surfaces. Examples of closed cavities for which measurements are desired within the cavity include metal fuel tanks and landing gear struts.